A Boy and His Demon
by BrendaKellyWinchester
Summary: Dean, un démon, s'est retrouvé à servir John, un homme très riche et très puissant depuis que Crowley l'as trahi lui et Lucifer ! Dean désire plus que tout récupérer sa place en enfer et pour cela, il doit avoir l'âme du fils de John, Sam. Avertissement : Mineur : Wincest : Viol (pas entre Dean et Sam) : Rating - M : Violence : Manipulation : AU.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello ! :D Je ne pensais pas être de retour si vite, mais j'avais de l'inspiration ! C'est une fiction de 7 chapitres seulement, ils sont déjà terminés (il n'y aurait donc pas de longue attente entre chaque chapitre.) j'en posterai un tout les cinq jours (si je n'oublie pas xD et si ça intéresse quelqu'un)**

 **Avertissement : Viol : Rating - M : Violence : Manipulation : Langage grossier : Sexe : Mineur (Dean à 26 ans et Sam 15 ans) : ils ne sont pas frères … Je n'ai rien oublié, je crois x)**

 **Je vous invite à lire mon autre fan-fic « Le garçon maudit » si ce n'ait pas déjà fait.  
**

 **.Merci a Zazalo d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! '3'.**

 **Déclaration : Je me suis inspiré de Black Butler inconsciemment XD et les personnages (sauf ceux qui ne sont pas dans SPN) ne m'appartiennent pas… Voilà, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Dean était un démon très puissant l'un des plus puissants à vrai dire, il avait même été le bras droit de Lucifer en personne… mais malheureusement tout cela n'était que de l'histoire ancienne à cause d'un immonde rat, Crowley ce dernier avait trahi Lucifer en l'enfermant puis il avait jeté Dean dans le monde des humains en le vendant à John Winchester l'un de ses clients, qui avait vendu sa sombre âme pour devenir riche et l'homme le plus puissant des États-Unis… (Dean esquissa un sourire moqueur). Il n'y avait vraiment que les humains pour se faire avoir comme cela, une âme n'avait pas de prix, ils étaient tous ridicules et bêtes avec leur argent.

-Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? Se fit entendre une voix, la voix agaçante de son jeune maître Samuel Winchester ce gosse n'était pas mieux que son idiot de père.

-Aucune raison en particulier, répondit Dean en installant ses yeux sur le morveux qui était à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs, Sam était scolarisé à domicile, car John avait peur pour sa sécurité.

-Tu es encore plus bête que ce que je pensais dans ce cas.

Le démon ferma les yeux, combien de fois avait-t-il imaginé tuer ce gosse en lui brisant la nuque ! Cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'il était là, mais il ne le supportait déjà pas, néanmoins, il devait résister contre ses envies meurtrières pour pouvoir reprendre sa place en enfer.

Crowley lui avait dit que s'il lui ramenait l'âme de Sam, il l'accepterait en enfer à nouveau, il lui céderait même la place d'Alastair, le Picasso du rasoir, la place qu'avait toujours désiré Dean, torturer des âmes, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

Le démon soupira pour se calmer puis alla vers le dressing de Sam.

-Votre oncle viendra pour le dîner ce soir, il faut vous habiller.

-C'est vrai ? Il a dit combien de temps il compte rester ? Questionna Sam.

-Cette nuit, il me semble.

-Il te semble ? Je veux des réponses !

Le jeune brun se leva de son fauteuil d'un bond, les poings serrés, le démon le fixa un moment, Sam avait l'air très en colère, prêt à exploser, pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Le démon voulait le savoir.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à lui demander, il ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Sam souffla du nez avant de prendre le chemin de sortie en faisant un coup d'épaule à Dean, c'était tout nouveau pour le démon, généralement les enfants avaient peur de lui.

 **::::::::::::**

La soirée tombée, l'oncle de Sam arriva enfin à la maison, emmenant avec lui un violent orage.

En fait Michael n'était pas véritablement le frère de John, mais ils se considéraient comme tel, c'est ce dernier qui avait mis en contact John et Crowley par conséquent John lui devait tout.

Physiquement, Michael était grand, possédait des beaux yeux noirs et des cheveux noirs également. Il ressemblait légèrement à John.

Le dîner fut mouvementé avec les histoires extravagantes de Michael, celui-ci était un chasseur de gros gibier, sa dernière réussite fut un tigre blanc, il n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter tandis que Sam avait l'air de plus en plus dégoûté et John, fasciné.

-Un jour, il faudrait qu'on aille chasser tous les trois ! Proposa Michael après avoir bu dans son verre de scotch.

-Qu'en dis-tu, Sam ? Parla John

-Je n'ai jamais porté la chasse dans mon cœur, voyez-vous.

Michael et John se mirent à rire de bon cœur ce qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Sam, il avait dit une bêtise ?

-Tu changeras d'avis avec le temps.

Sam leva la tête et regarda Dean et Jo, cherchant peut-être du soutien, mais aucun n'avait l'air d'être intéressé par lui, il était seul…

Jo était une domestique qui faisait la cuisine et le ménage avec sa mère Ellen, elles étaient humaines et elles travaillaient ici de leur plein gré, ce n'était pas comme Dean qui était forcé d'être ici.

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans, blonde avec ses yeux bruns était plutôt charmante, mais loin d'être au goût de Sam.

Sam posa son attention sur le feu de cheminée, l'orage se faisait de plus en plus violent et le crépitement du bois qui se consommait le relaxait légèrement, mais malgré cela ses tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens sans cesse en sachant ce qu'il allait arriver.

 **::::::::::::**

Tard dans la nuit Dean alla dans la chambre de Sam ce dernier avait eu l'air malade pendant tout le dîner de ce soir avec son oncle et son père. Non que cela inquiétait le démon, mais il ne désirait pas que Sam trépasse avant de lui avoir cédé son âme.

La chambre était vide, cela étonna quelque peu le démon, il était tard et habituellement Samuel lisait près du feu à cette heure-ci. C'était étrange, mais pas très alarmant Sam n'avait jamais évoqué le désir de faire une fugue ou quelque chose comme cela.

Le démon alluma le feu puis il fit le tour de la chambre, il aperçut une photo de la famille Winchester sur la table de chevet de Sam. Il l'attrapa et la regarda, il y avait John, Sam qui n'était encore qu'un bébé et Marie. Cette dernière était morte peu de temps après les dix ans de son enfant.

Elle avait vendu son âme pour tomber enceinte de Sam, John n'en n'avait aucune idée, il pensait toujours qu'elle les avait abandonnés de bon gré alors qu'elle avait seulement essayé de fuir les chiens de l'enfer.

Le démon reposa la photo avant de sortir de la chambre, cela ne servait à rien d'attendre ici. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre quand il entendit une voix qui attira son attention.

-Fais pas de bruit.

Le démon s'arrêta, c'était la voix de Michael et elle venait de sa chambre, Dean colla son oreille contre la porte, des gémissements se faisait entendre.

Il ouvrit légèrement la porte assez pour voir l'intérieur.

Dean regarda l'incroyable scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Là, dans la chambre, Sam était contre l'un des murs avec son oncle derrière lui le pantalon baissé.

Le démon était hypnotisé par la vue, l'image de son jeune maître totalement soumis et vulnérable avec ses joues rougies couvertes de larmes, allait le rendre dingue, il serait prêt à payer cher pour être à la place de ce pervers seulement pour avoir la possibilité de faire étouffer Sam avec sa queue, le faire pleurer, le faire supplier tout ça devant John, bien sûr, celui qui l'avait réduit au statut d'esclave, de serviteur… Il devait se calmer, il avait déjà un début d'érection.

Brusquement, les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent ceux de Dean pendant quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne retourne dans la chambre, il avait enfin trouvé une solution pour avoir l'âme qu'il convoitait.

 **::::::::::::**

-Déjà terminé ? Demanda le démon avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir

-Je t'interdis de raconter ce que tu as vu ! Ordonna Sam en entrant dans sa chambre, les joues encore rougies

-De quoi vous parlez ? Se moqua le démon, il adorait jouer avec les nerfs de son maître.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

Dean rigola.

-Oui, je sais et ce ne sont pas mes affaires si vous appréciez, vous faire baiser par votre oncle, c'est votre problème pas le mien.

Sam baissa les yeux, l'air pensif et plus calme d'un coup.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Expliquez-moi dans ce cas.

-Je ne peux pas ! Répondit Sam d'une voix tremblante

C'était le moment, songea Dean, il allait enfin avoir l'âme de Sam, ce dernier avait l'air à bout de force, moralement.

Le démon désirait plus que tout faire craquer Sam, le détruire, comme lui et son père avait brisé sa vie idéale. Néanmoins, il serait prêt à avouer que le regard de chien battu qu'avait Sam pouvait être attristant et également pénible, il se battait contre l'envie de lui mettre un coup dans la figure.

Dean s'approcha très près de Sam puis murmura.

-Je pourrais vous aider.

-Comment ? Implora Sam.

Le démon eu un sourire sadique

-En tuant votre oncle contre votre âme.

-Mon âme ?

-Oui, si vous passez un contrat avec moi… J'éliminerai Michael dans la minute qui suit.

-Tu veux que je te vende mon âme, c'est un peu cliché non ? Fit Sam en esquissant un sourire, se moquant presque du démon, il avait l'air d'aller mieux songea ce dernier même s'il avait encore les yeux remplis de larmes. Imaginons que je disais oui… Tu ferais quoi avec mon âme ?

\- Ça, ça ne vous regarde pas… Mais tant pis si vous voulez continuer à vous faire souiller par votre cher oncle, s'exprima Dean en marchant en direction de la porte, ce maudit gosse était bien plus coriace qu'il l'avait imaginé.

-Attends !

Sam se mordit la lèvre l'air hésitant. Le démon se retourna vers lui.

-Oui ?

 **À suivre**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou ! comme promis, voici le chapitre 2 :)**

 **Merci a Songbird-54, Nympha-san et The Lyon's de follow et d'avoir mis ma fiction en favoris ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

-Comment… Comment tu comptes le tuer ? Questionna Sam, il ressentait de la curiosité morbide à cet instant.

Le démon s'avança aussi doucement qu'un lion guettant sa proie.

-En lui coupant tous ses membres… Les bras, les jambes… La queue et pour finir la tête.

Le jeune brun frémit en entendant les paroles du démon. Ne sachant pas si c'était par dégoût ou par envie, il désirait plus que tout cela s'arrête, mais est-ce que ça valait le coup de vendre son âme ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée !

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration pour reprendre ses esprits, il devait y réfléchir.

-Laisse-moi…

Le démon cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, Sam voulait qu'il s'en aille ? Pourquoi ? Il lui donnait une occasion en or de s'en sortir et il refusait… Après tout, il n'était pas si stupide.

-Mais… ?

-Sors !

La colère submergea le démon, il pouvait très bien menacer Sam pour qu'il craque, lui briser les bras ou lui éclater la tête contre un mur… Mais où serait l'amusement là-dedans ? Il devait rester calme… Et trouver un autre moyen de pression.

Dean sortit en claquant la porte tandis que Sam alla se cacher dans son lit en se torturant l'esprit.

 **::::::::::::**

Sam se posa devant la fenêtre regardant son père partir sous la pluie à une fête avec ses collègues de travail, le jeune brun avait la boule au ventre, il avait peur de sortir de sa chambre et tomber nez à nez avec son oncle, ce dernier était resté à la maison et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué puis prit la direction de sa salle de bain. Après s'était douché et habillé avec un jeans bleu foncé et un chandail gris, il sortit de sa chambre doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas croiser Michael dans le couloir, il s'approcha de la rambarde pour voir au rez-de-chaussée.

-Où tu vas ? Interrogea Sam du haut des marches en voyant le démon enfiler son manteau près de la porte de sortie.

-Faire les courses, Jo et Ellen ne peuvent pas y aller

-Je vois…

Le jeune brun baissa la tête, l'air carrément désespéré.

-Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Questionna le démon pour embêter Sam.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-J'ai seulement l'impression de voir un animal blessé en vous regardant.

-Tu te trompes !

Sam allait faire demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre, voulant s'enfermer dedans, il ne désirait pas être seul avec Michael quand,

-Samuel ! (se fit entendre son oncle dans la cuisine) le déjeuner est prêt, ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher !

Le jeune brun tressaillit, la voix de son oncle lui donnait des nausées, il devait sortir d'ici et vite.

-Attends, Dean !

-Ouais ?

Sam courra jusqu'à en bas.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien compris.

Il prit le bras de Dean en l'attira à l'extérieur, ce dernier se laissa faire, ils claquèrent la porte sans même un mot pour Michael.

L'air glacial frappa Sam comme qu'un coup de couteau, il venait de sortir de la douche et avait encore les cheveux légèrement mouillés, la pluie se fit plus violente et un coup de tonnerre résonna dans les cieux.

Dean ouvrit le parapluie et ils commencèrent à marcher, puis après quelques secondes le démon se mit à parler.

-Vous avez détalé si vite pour me rattraper que vous avez oublié votre veste.

-Ce n'est pas grave… Je n'ai pas froid, mentit Sam en se collant davantage à Dean pour se réchauffer, se protégeant de la pluie par la même occasion avec le parapluie qu'avait le démon, mais Sam ne ressentait aucune forme de chaleur, il commençait à trembler de froid. L'air glacial, lui mordait tout le corps et ce fichu démon ne lui proposait pas son manteau ! Quel genre de domestique était-ce ?

Quand ils furent près du grand portail, Sam vit le garage des véhicules de son père et eu une idée.

-On prend une voiture ?

-J'aurais préféré y aller à pied, voir combien de temps, il faudrait pour que vous souffriez d'hypothermie… Mais va pour la voiture.

Ils entrèrent dans le garage, John avait plusieurs défauts, mais un sacré bon goût pour les voitures ! Dean devait l'avouer. Le démon était fan de toutes les automobiles qu'il y avait.

Surtout, l'impala noir de l'année 1967, cette voiture était un vrai chef-d 'œuvre.

-On prend celle-ci si tu veux, déclara le jeune brun en voyant le regard insistant de Dean sur la voiture.

-Ça me va !

Ils montèrent dans l'impala et Sam ouvrit la dans la boite à gants pour prendre les clés.

Dean les saisit puis alluma le contact pour pouvoir mettre le chauffage avant de tendre son manteau à Sam, ce dernier haussa les sourcils, étonné, pourquoi le démon se montrait sympathique si subitement ? Il devait sûrement avoir un plan ! Sam n'allait pas se laisser piéger si facilement.

-Merci

Dean démarra la voiture et pris le chemin du magasin tandis que Sam se recouvrit avec le manteau, se mettant à l'aise, l'odeur du démon était plutôt agréable, qui plus est, le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres l'apaisait, il avait bien fait de suivre Dean.

 **::::::::::::**

Une heure plus tard, Dean sortit enfin du magasin avec plusieurs sacs dans une main et deux grands globes dans l'autre, il posa les courses dans le coffre puis s'installa sur le siège conducteur en transmettant l'un des globes, rempli de chocolat chaud et un bout de tarte aux pommes à Sam tandis que lui gardait le globe avec du café.

Dean devait être gentil quoi que dise ou fasse ce sale gosse, il devait rester calme et le chouchouter, peut-être que c'était ça qui marcherait sur Sam ! Le démon l'espérait en tout cas, il détestait devoir jouer la comédie même s'il était plutôt bon acteur.

-Merci, j'étais affamé.

Sam ouvrit l'emballage en plastique et prit une énorme bouchée de la tarte aux pommes se mettant de la crème aux coins de lèvres.

-Vous allez-vous laisser mourir de faim à cause de votre oncle ?

Il pouvait très bien crever Dean s'en fichait ! Mais avant, il devait lui donner son âme. Sam haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y pas d'autre solution…

-Bien sûr que si, réfuta le démon.

-D'autres solutions en gardant mon âme, je voulais dire.

-Ah…

Dean bu une gorge de son café, et Sam l'imita avec son chocolat chaud, le goût sucré le réconforta et la chaleur du liquide le réchauffa.

-Pourquoi vous ne le dites pas à votre père ? Enquêta le démon.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… Il serait anéanti, Michael nous a beaucoup aidé quand ma mère nous a quittés… Il compte énormément pour mon père…

-Plus que vous ?

-Peut-être… Parfois, j'ai l'impression de passer après son travail et ses amis… Avoua le jeune garçon.

C'était presque attendrissant songea Dean sarcastiquement, parler de ses sentiments et de leurs malheurs, il n'y avait vraiment que les humains pour faire cela. Ils le dégoutaient.

-Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure l'histoire avec votre oncle ?

-Je… Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Je n'insiste pas…

-Pourquoi mon âme est si importante pour toi ?

-C'est un secret, je pourrais vous le dire seulement quand vous me l'aurez cédée.

Dean enleva la crème du coin des lèvres de Sam avec son pouce puis le lécha, Sam rougit brusquement avant de baisser les yeux de nouveau sur sa part de tarte.

-Je peux vous donner une vie ordinaire et faire disparaître Michael… Pensez-y.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête ne sachant pas comment réagir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait si tendrement…

Mais il n'était pas idiot… Le démon avait changé de comportement pour une seule et unique raison, pour son âme et rien d'autre.

 **::::::::::::**

Sam se réveilla dans sa chambre, il examina la pièce, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il comprit qu'il était seul.

Il s'était endormi dans la voiture avec Dean, il était si imprudent parfois, le démon l'avait déshabillé, avait allumé le feu et lui avait laissé son manteau… C'était bizarre que le démon soit si attentionné, cela mettait Sam mal à l'aise, il savait que tout ça n'était que de la comédie… Mais il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le soir venu, Sam devait descendre pour le dîner maintenant que son père était rentré, il n'y avait plus de problème, le jeune garçon avait le manteau de Dean dans les mains, il désirait le ranger, mais il vit le démon arriver vers lui, allant descendre les escaliers pour aider Jo et Ellen conclu, Sam.

Ils se croisèrent en haut des escaliers.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, dit Sam en lui donnant son manteau

-Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Sam allait descendre les marches quand Dean l'arrêta en lui agrippant la main.

-Avez-vous réfléchi à ma proposition ?

-Oui

-Et donc ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, tu sais ? Ton petit manège de tout à l'heure n'a pas marché, Je ne te vendrai pas mon âme pour une part de tarte et deux mots doux, affirma Sam, froidement, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, il se doutait que ce fichu gosse allait encore refuser, têtu comme il était ! Par conséquence, le démon avait prévu un autre plan.

-Mmh, je vois, je n'ai pas d'autre choix dans ce cas

Sam fronça, les sourcils

de quoi il parlait ? Se demanda-t-il lorsque soudainement Dean l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa dans les escaliers.

C'était comme-ci le temps s'était arrêté, Sam se sentait tomber sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher cela.

Il vit le sourire du démon puis il ressentit une horrible douleur dans le dos avant de s'évanouir.

 **À suivre**

 **Alors vous avez apprécié ? Ou pas ? Dites le moi ! :) À bientôt pour le chapitre 3**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Coucou, j'ai oublié de publier ce chapitre cette après-midi x) je le sors donc maintenant a une heure du matin, haha**

 **Avertissement : scène légèrement Non-Consensual entre Dean et Sam, mais rien de très choquant.** **/Merci a ma bêta** **Zazalo\**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **:::::::::::::**

-Lâche-moi ! Gueula le jeune brun en repoussant le démon ce dernier le portait comme une jeune mariée dans les escaliers, pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Des mois étaient passés depuis « l'accident » et Sam était sorti de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, les médecins avaient raconté à John que c'était un véritable miracle que Sam soit encore en vie, même s'il avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes, il fallait remercier le ciel.

-Vous voulez de nouveau tomber des escaliers ? Demanda le démon en riant

Ce qui lui fallut un coup-de-poing sur l'épaule de la part de Sam

-Tais-toi !

-Vous désirez à ce point allez à votre chambre en rampant ?

Les garçons se chamailler encore quelque pas avant de se taire quand ils virent Michael arriver vers eux.

-ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Sam, déclara ce dernier l'air véritablement soulagé.

Le jeune brun se crispa et resserra son bras autour du démon, ce dernier fut étonné, Sam avait plus peur de son oncle que lui, c'était la meilleure ! Pensa Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Si vous le permettez, Samuel doit aller se reposer, parla-t-il

-Oui, oui bien sûr, on se verra au dîner.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de partir.

-Amène-moi dans ma chambre.

Quand Dean entra dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui et jeta le garçon sur son grand lit sans délicatesse, Sam gémit de douleur à cause de son dos, celui-ci le faisait encore terriblement souffrir.

-Vous avez besoin de rien ?

-Non, laisse-moi !

Sam agrippa un cousin et le lança sur Dean, ce dernier le rattrapa.

-Très bien… Je viendrai vous réveiller à l'heure du dîner, énonça le démon avant de quitter le jeune garçon dans sa chambre.

Celui-ci resta quelques secondes en fixant la porte, il avait du mal à croire que seulement trois mois était passé, il avait la sensation qu'il n'était pas revenu ici depuis des années, et aussi qu'il n'avait pas vu Dean depuis des années, jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais ce dernier lui avait manqué… (Sam sourit plongeait dans ses pensées, il avait sûrement reçu un violent coup sur la tête pour penser cela.) Le démon n'était pas venu le voir à l'hôpital, personne n'était venu à vrai dire, sauf son père quand il avait du temps à lui accorder.

Cela avait était les pires mois que Sam avait passé, néanmoins son oncle ne lui avait pas rendu visite… Il y avait ça de bien.

 **:::::::::::::::::::**

Sam passa des longues minutes à regarder à travers la fenêtre depuis son lit, la pluie avait laissé placer à la neige, c'était paisible, seuls les sons du bois qui brûlait dans la grande chemine en briques se faisait entendre.

Brusquement la poignet de la porte se mit à bouger, le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur cette dernière en espérant voir son père ou Dean apparaître dans le cadre de la porte, il aimé penser que le démon s'était aussi ennuyait de lui.

Mais ce fut tout autre qui se présenta devant l'entrée.

-Ton père a dû quitter la maison pour conclure une affaire… Il ne sera pas là pour le dîner, énonça Michael en refermant la porte, contemplant les lieux.

Sam resta figé, les yeux baissés, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, il n'y avait rien à répliquer de toutes manières, il était piège comme un rat qui allait de se faire dévorer par un serpent.

Michael s'approcha du lit, regardant Sam de ses yeux noirs, puis il s'assit sur le lit près de Sam.

-Mon pauvre Samuel… Maintenant, tu ne peux plus t'échapper.

Il lui caressa les cheveux, puis la joue, le cou allant vers sa clavicule, le pouls de Sam s'accélérait, alors les mains de son oncle se baladaient plus franchement sur son corps, donnant la nausée à Sam, quand Michael commença à enlever le bas de pyjama de Sam, ce dernier ferma les yeux, désirant disparaît.

Lorsque

-Lâchez-le !

La voix imposante du démon raisonna dans la pièce, Sam ouvrit les yeux vivement, tellement vite que sa tête se mit à tourner.

Dean avait attrapé le bras de Michael tellement fort que ce dernier eut l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher.

-J'aidais seulement mon neveu à se mettre à l'aise… N'est-ce-pas, Sam ? Parla Michael d'une voix hésitante, prétextant n'être que bienveillant.

Sam hocha la tête lentement.

-Vous ne devez pas venir ici… (Dean regarda Sam, celui-ci essayé de contrôler ses tremblements le mieux possible.) Il doit se reposer, ordre du médecin.

-Entendu… Je retourne en bas, dans ce cas…

Il se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard épineux de Dean, puis claqua la porte en sortant.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et aucun n'ouvrit la bouche.

Sam baissa les yeux, embarrassé, le regard vert intense du démon le regardait, l'examiner, le jeune garçon pouvait presque sentir sa peau brûler sous les iris de Dean.

-Tu peux partir…

Le démon hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Sam sans qu'il puisse se contrôler, il se sentait faible et il était fatigué, le regard de Dean s'illumina, un frisson le traversa, voir Sam dans cet état le rendait presque heureux. Mais il devait garder son sang-froid…

Il fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce, laissant le jeune brun seul.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Sam se réveilla en pleine nuit en suer, il avait l'habitude depuis ce jour ou son oncle était venu dans sa chambre un soir d'orage, depuis ce jour-ci, il faisait des cauchemars, il referma les yeux pour se rendormir quand il sentit quelque chose bouger à coter de lui… Était-ce son oncle ? Il avait peur ! Puis il sentit un bras l'enlacé ce dernier était froid, il n'y avait aucune chaleur.

-Ce n'est que moi.

-Dean ?

Sam tourna le visage et vit celui du démon couché près de lui, les yeux toujours clos, néanmoins, il ne dormait pas, Sam se demanda subitement si les démons dormaient comme les humains.

Bizarrement un sentiment de sécurité rempli le jeune garçon, il se retourna avec difficulté pour faire face au démon, celui-ci gardant toujours les yeux fermés. Sam n'avait jamais remarqué que Dean possédait des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les pommettes, cela lui donné un air mignon.

Dean passa son bras derrière Sam et l'attira davantage vers lui, ce qui fit accélérer son cœur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait partir mon oncle que je vais passer un pacte avec toi.

-Je m'en doutais un peu… Ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer… Si la manière douce ne marche pas, je vais devoir changer de stratégie, admis le démon avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres, imaginant les pires suppliasses qu'il pourrait affliger à Sam.

-Me pousser des marches faisait partie de la manière douce ?

-Non, mais ce n'était pas la plus cruelle, sachez-le.

Sam commença à jouer avec les coutures du col du tee-shirt de Dean, ses doigts frôlaient la peau du démon accidentellement parfois.

-On se ressemble toi et moi…

-Ah bon ? Rigola Dean

-Oui… On est seuls tous les deux, c'est pour cela que tu ne pars pas d'ici et que moi, je n'ai pas dit à mon père que tu m'as poussé des escaliers… On ne veut pas se séparer, parce qu'on est pareils.

Le démon se figea, il avait bien entendu ? C'était une des rares fois ou Dean ne savait pas quoi répondre, il commença à se lever du lit dans l'envie de sortir de la pièce.

-Je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre.

-Non ! Reste, je t'en prie… J'ai aucune envie d'être seul, je ne dirais plus rien, promit Sam, il avait peut-être mis le démon mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas son intention. Il voulait être enlacé, croire qu'il était aimé, même si c'était pour de faux, il s'en fichait à ce stade.

-Très bien.

Dean se rallongea auprès de Sam, ce dernier se blotti contre lui, le démon resta un moment les yeux fixaient sur le plafond, une sensation bizarre se faisait sentir dans son estomac. Sam avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose ! Pourquoi le démon ne quitté pas l'endroit ? C'était vrai, il était libre des enfers et rien ne le retenait ici, il était plus fort que ces simples humains donc il pouvait partir sans risques, néanmoins, il restait là, à servir Sam… C'était sûrement pour pouvoir le briser, il n'y avait aucune autre raison, quand Sam sera anéanti, il quittera l'endroit pour retourner en enfers et libérer Lucifer sans aucun regret.

Le démon forma les yeux, écoutant la respiration saccadait de Sam, celui-ci faisait de nouveau un cauchemar.

 **:::::::::::::::::**

Le lendemain, matin, quand Dean se réveilla, il fut d'abord confus au sujet de la forme qui était à côté de lui sous les couvertures. Puis tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent

La « forme » n'était qu'autre que le morveux de John qui s'était pressé contre lui pendant la nuit.

Dean se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il regardait le garçon dans ses bras, gémissant de façon presque désespéré, agrippant le biceps du démon si fort que ce dernier pouvait sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Celui-ci sourit sadiquement, il désiré d'amuser un peu, Dean frôla du bout de ses doigts la peau du bras de Sam avant de descendre jusqu'à son entre-jambe, pressant sa main, faisant gémir le jeune garçon toujours en dormit.

Il y frotta la paume de sa main lentement, sentant le début d'érection de Sam, son sourire s'élargit encore plus, il passa sa main dans le pantalon de pyjama du garçon, le prit en main, le caressant tandis que Sam s'accrochait davantage à lui, comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

La peau du garçon était chaude sous ses doigts, les joues de Sam devenaient roses, sa respiration saccagée, puis subitement Sam se mit à sangloter dans son sommeil, cela surprit Dean, au point d'arrêter les mouvements de sa main.

Une satisfaction impure envahit le démon, Sam était magnifique avec ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Dean s'était amusé avec nombreux humains, mais aucun ne lui avait fait le même effet que Sam, il ne savait pas pourquoi ! Peut-être que le garçon avait eu raison, ils se ressemblaient.

Le démon passa une de ses jambes entre les cuisses à Sam, le rapprochant davantage, leurs corps étant collés l'un a l'autre, il reprit ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main, Sam n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps, ses mains se resserraient sur le tissu du tee-shirt de Dean, ses gémissements devenaient plus forts.

-Dean… (soupira Sam en se libérant finalement entre les doigts du démon, puis lentement, il ouvrit ses paupières) Tes yeux… Continua-t-il

-Quoi ?

-Ils sont complètement noirs…

Dean le savait déjà, cela arrivé quand il était excité ou en colère.

Sam avait l'air quelque peu déstabilisé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait les yeux du démon dans cet état, il les trouvait magnifiques… Soudainement il reprit ses esprits, qu'avait fait le démon ?! Il l'avait touché sans sa permission, exactement comme son oncle, néanmoins malgré cela Sam n'était pas dégoûté, juste perdu, mais il désirait être seul, il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans les bras de Dean, il le poussa brusquement, le démon s'éloigner laissant la chaleur qui s'était installait entre eux disparaitre.

Il se leva du lit, regardant le jeune garçon rouge de colère ou d'embarras, au choix.

Le démon était plutôt fier de lui, s'il continuer comme cela peut-être qu'il pourrait plier Sam à ses désirs parfaitement comme Michael.

-Ne me touche plus, ordonna Sam, regardant droit dans les yeux verts de Dean, il avait l'air sérieux, mais le démon savait que quelque chose avait changé en Sam.

Dean hocha la tête avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres avant de sortir de la chambre.

 **A suivre**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! a bientôt**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Coucou voici le chapitre 4 ! :) j'espère que vous aimerez, bonne lecture a vous.**

 **/Merci a ma bêta** **Zazalo\**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::**

Le lendemain Michael était revenu avec un ami, John n'était pas à la maison, seulement Sam et Dean étaient là, le démon n'avait jamais vu l'homme qui accompagnait l'oncle de Sam aujourd'hui.

Il était légèrement plus grand que Michael et avait un air plus dangereux, les sens de Dean était en alerte, pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sam, néanmoins, il devait garder un œil sur lui.

Dean était dans le salon avec les deux hommes, ces deniers buvaient le whisky de John tandis que Sam était dans sa chambre, celui-ci n'avait pas voulu descendre, il ne désirait plus voir Dean ni son oncle.

Le démon avait passé la matinée à taquiner le garçon, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le mette dehors en lui jetant tout ce qui était à portée de main.

-Montons voir mon neveu, parla subitement Michael, ses mots firent sortir Dean de ses pensées.

Michael s'avança vers le démon.

-Je compte sur toi pour ne pas nous déranger.

Il lui tendit plusieurs billets verts, Dean hocha la tête en saisissant l'argent.

Il restait planté là tandis que les deux hommes prirent la direction de l'étage, c'était une occasion en or pour lui après cela Sam aurait sans doute encore plus de mal à lui refuser son contrat, néanmoins le démon ressentait presque de la jalousie.

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer, mais rien à faire, son sang bouillait dans ses veines, malgré cela, il ne bougea pas.

-DEAN !

Le démon entendit la voix de Sam l'appeler, il eut un sourire imaginant le visage apeuré du garçon criant son prénom. Sam se trompait de personne, il était un démon, il n'allait pas bouger pour l'aider sans rien en retour, même si une petite parcelle de lui désirait déchirer Michael en deux.

 **::::::::::::::::::::**

-Je me suis occupé de ton chien de garde, il va nous laisser tranquille maintenant.

La peur émergea, Sam aussi vite qu'un tsunami.

-DEAN ?! Hurla-t-il en espérant que ce dernier vienne l'aider, mais il savait que celui-ci n'allait rien faire, il le connaissait, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était son âme sans ça, le démon ne ferait rien.

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes quand son oncle ferma la porte à clé tandis que l'autre homme s'approchait du lit ou Sam était installé.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

-JE SUIS D'ACCORD POUR PASSER UN CONTRAT AVEC TOI !

-De quoi tu parles ?

Soudain, la pièce changea d'ambiance puis la porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant apparaître Dean, les yeux complètement noirs, le torse gonflé, le visage fermé. Sam fut presque terrifié comme les deux autres personnes qui étaient dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit fils de pute !? Parla Michael d'une voix tremblante.

Dean franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait de ses futures victimes, puis il traversa la poitrine de Michael avec sa main, arrachant son cœur encore battant, puis le démon laissa tomber le corps sans vide sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, l'ami de Michael essaya de fuir, mais Dean l'arrêta en lui tordant le cou.

Le craquement du cou de l'homme résonnait dans la pièce, Sam en eut des frissons, il ferma les yeux tandis que la couleur rouge tapissa le parquet de sa chambre, l'odeur du sang frais devenait vite insupportable, il allait s'en plaindre et crier sur le démon quand il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il ouvrit les yeux de surprise, c'était Dean, Sam essaya de le repousser, mais ce dernier avait une force surhumaine, après quelques secondes le démon s'éloigna. Leur pacte était scellé, Dean sourit.

-Où est-ce que je dois signer ? Interrogea Sam après avoir repris ses esprits.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Il me reste combien de temps à vivre ?

-Habituellement, c'est dix ans, mais tu es trop spécial… C'est un an pour toi.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Sam laissa couler ses larmes, son cœur se resserra avec l'inquiétude.

-Et pour mes jambes… Tu ne peux rien faire ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard, ton âme m'appartient, tu ne peux plus passer ou modifier le contrat

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas juste !

-Les démons sont injustes, répliqua Dean en posant sa main recouverte de sang sur la joue de Sam

Ce qui donna la nausée à Sam, qu'avait-il fait ?

 **:::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean avait transporté les cadavres dans la cour discrètement, heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de voisins qui pouvaient le voir. Le démon avança vers le grand incinérateur de jardin, l'alluma puis fit volte-face, prêt à faire disparaître les corps quand il vit Michael et son ami debout.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il légèrement confus

-C'est Lucifer qui nous envoie.

Dean eut un sourire aux coins des lèvres

-Je vois… Depuis quand tu es dans ce corps ?

-Je possède ce corps depuis des mois déjà, je devais t'aider à avoir l'âme de Sam.

Il imagina déjà la tête de Sam en sachant la nouvelle.

-Ça va être marrant.

-Quoi donc ?

-Non rien… Au fait, désolé pour… Euh l'arrachage de cœur

Le démon haussa les épaules, puis se mit à parler.

-Lucifer désire que tu reviennes pour pouvoir abattre Crowley, il pense que tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire.

-Sans aucun doute… Dites-lui que je reviendrai bientôt, assura-t-il.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **A bientôt !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut, voici le chapitre 5 :)** **bonne lecture a vous !**

 **/Merci a ma bêta** **Zazalo\**

 **Chapitre 5**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés, ou plusieurs mois Sam avait arrêté de compter, car le temps le terrifiait à présent. Chaque seconde le rapprochait d'une mort et d'une torture inimaginable. Cependant, étrangement avoir Dean près de lui le rassurait, ils étaient donc assis sur le canapé devant le grand feu de cheminée, Sam avait ses jambes sur les genoux de Dean, ce dernier avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

Aucun des deux n'avait reparlé de Michael, John avait engagé plusieurs bons enquêteurs après sa disparition, mais aucun n'avait trouvé de pistes valables, heureusement.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Sam, s'étonnant lui-même de s'inquiéter pour le démon.

Dean installa ses yeux sur lui, légèrement secoué, comme s'il venait de se réveiller.

-Ça va … C'est seulement que j'ai du mal à croire que dans sept mois, je pourrai retourner en enfers.

Il répondit avec du soulagement dans la voix.

-Je vois…

Sam reposa son regard sur les flammes dansantes, une boule dans l'estomac à cause du stress montant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra là-bas, déclara Dean en rigolant, il avait prévu énormément de sortes de torture pour le jeune garçon.

-J'ai hâte… (Parla Sam sarcastiquement) C'est comment ?

-Mmh ?

-L'enfer ?

Le démon se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas s'il devait être honnête ou pas avec Sam.

-Tout le monde pense qu'il fait très chaud et qu'il y a des flammes partout, mais c'est différent en enfer, il fait froid… très froid. On est dans la nuit noire et les hurlements de douleur ne s'arrêtent jamais.

-Pourquoi tu veux y retourner ?

-C'est chez moi (il haussa les épaules avant de continuer) je peux y être moi-même.

-Tu peux être toi-même avec moi.

Dean sourit.

-Non, je ne peux pas, pas ici en tout cas.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre l'air hésitant avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de dire quelque chose auquel le démon ne s'attendait pas.

-Tu pourrais tuer mon père… J'hériterais de sa fortune et on serait seuls toi et moi et comme ça, tu pourrais tuer et torturer des personnes ici, à l'abri des regards, je m'en ficherai.

Dean lui lança un regard en fronçant les sourcils, l'examinant pour voir si le jeune garçon plaisantait, mais il avait l'air très sérieux.

Ils restèrent des longues secondes en se regardant, comme si tous les deux avaient du mal à croire aux mots qu'ils s'étaient dits.

Mais brusquement la porte du salon s'ouvrit, brisant la tension.

-Que faites-vous ici ?

Se fit entendre la voix de John détruisant le silence confortable et intense qui s'était installé entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Le démon se leva du canapé, installant les jambes de Sam a sa place.

-Papa ? …Tu ne devais pas partir plusieurs jours en voyage pour ton boulot ?

Posa la question son fils, surpris, tandis que John s'approchait.

-J'ai annulé.

Sam ouvrit la bouche, désirant davantage de détails, mais fut coupé par son père.

-Tu n'as pas de travail à faire ? Continua John en regardant le démon, ce dernier hocha la tête, gardant son sang-froid. Il aimerait dire à John qui avait tué Michael et comment, avec les moindres détails, ça serait sûrement amusant, mais le démon s'abstint.

-J'y retourne.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte de sortie quand Sam reparla.

-Viens dans ma chambre avant d'aller te coucher… T'as encore du boulot à faire.

-Très bien, répliqua Dean avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

 **:::::::::::::**

Arrivée minuit, Dean retourna dans la chambre de Sam, ce dernier était étrange, les joues roses, le regard fuyant, posé sur son lit, il demanda d'une petite voix au démon de se rapprocher, celui-ci le fit en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement amusé, sachant ce que désirait le garçon, il pouvait le sentir.

Cependant, après quelques secondes, le démon perdit patience, il se pencha et colla ses lèvres à celles de Sam, ce dernier haleta de surprise puis de plaisir, il attira avec exaltation Dean sur lui, entre ses jambes que Dean se précipita d'écarter.

Une brume noire et froide prit place au lieu du magnifique vert des yeux du démon, mais Sam n'était pas effrayé bien au contraire les yeux entièrement noirs de Dean l'excitaient encore plus, il se lécha les lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant quelques instants.

Un profond grondement possessif échappa de la gorge de Dean lorsqu'il se redressa légèrement pour retirer le bas de pyjama gris de Sam.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas aller plus loin.

Normalement, Dean aurait rigolé et aurait violé la personne sur place sans demander son avis… Mais à présent, c'était différent, en quoi ? Il en avait fichtrement aucune idée.

Il hocha la tête presque machinalement, se préoccupant des sentiments de Sam, celui-ci lui fit un large sourire ce qui fit battre le cœur du démon plus vite, néanmoins une pointe de colère émergea à l'intérieur de lui.

-Comment t'as pu te laisser toucher par ton oncle ? Demanda le démon d'une voix légèrement irritée, posant sa main sur la taille de Sam, serrant ses doigts comme pour y laisser une marque

Le sourit de Sam se fana rapidement et son cœur se resserra.

-Je… Je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter.

-T'aurais pu tout raconter à ton père

-Non, je ne pouvais pas !

-Tu vas encore me faire croire que c'était pour préserver ton père ? Alors que tu m'as dit de le tuer i peine trois heures !

-Ne… Ne pensons plus à ça, s'il te plaît, Dean, réclama Sam en attirant le démon dans un baiser, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, le jeune brun fut rassuré songeant que Dean s'était calme, car ce dernier répondait à son baiser, mais après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna, les yeux entièrement noirs.

Il se leva du lit tandis que Sam essayait de le retenir en vain, Dean sortit de la chambre sans un mot en claquant la porte.

 **:::::::::::::**

 **A suivre**

 **A bientôt :)**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Hello, voici le chapitre 6 plus qu'un et ça sera terminé :) j'espère que ça vous aura plu.**

 **Bonne lecture :***

 **/Merci a ma bêta** **Zazalo\**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Sam était dans son fauteuil roulant devant la fenêtre, il avait enfin l'habitude de se déplacer avec cela.

Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante, Sam avait l'impression que le temps lui filait entre les doigts, il ne lui restait qu'une semaine à vivre, la relation entre le démon et lui était redevenue comme avant, ils se jetaient quelques piques parfois, mais généralement, c'était bref… Par contre sa relation avec son père s'était améliorée, celui-ci passait plus de temps avec lui, ils discutaient enfin ensemble de choses qui les passionnaient tous les deux… Et cela était la pire des choses pour le jeune homme… Comment allait réagir son père quand il serait mort, il avait déjà perdu sa femme et maintenant, il allait perdre son fils. Il allait sûrement être détruit et tout ça à cause de lui.

Subitement, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, il tourna la tête et vit le démon entrer dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Commença le cadet.

-Ton père doit partir pour quelques jours.

-Combien de temps ?

-Aucune idée… Il veut te dire au revoir avant de partir.

-Dis-lui de monter ici, je n'ai pas envie de descendre.

Curieusement, Dean s'exécuta sans rechigner et retourna en bas pour délivrer les paroles de Sam à John.

Le cadet attendit et son père ne monta pas, Sam le vit sortir du manoir, il lui fit un signe de main que Sam ne lui rendit pas.

C'était une bonne nouvelle, son père allait peut-être de nouveau prendre ses anciennes habitudes, faire passer son travail avant son fils.

::::::::::::::::

Le ciel s'assombrit tout comme l'état d'esprit de Sam, il était perdu, en colère contre Dean, contre lui-même ! Il ne pouvait pas se décider, une partie de lui désirait s'abandonner aux bras du démon et d'un autre côté il était trop fier pour avouer ses sentiments… Après la nuit où le démon l'avait abandonné dans la chambre cela avait rendu les choses encore plus compliquées, ce dernier avait eu l'air jaloux de Michael, mais celui-ci était mort et Sam n'avait ressenti que de la haine envers lui… Alors pourquoi ?

Cette histoire le dévastait, et l'empêchait de dormir, pourtant ses paupières étaient lourdes et il avait mal au crâne dû à la fatigue.

Sa chambre était calme, c'était le milieu de la nuit, toutes les personnes de demeure devaient sûrement dormir, son lit habituellement confortable lui donnait la sensation d'être couché à-même le sol.

Il soupira de mécontentement lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, il bloqua sa respiration d'appréhension, le couloir était plongé dans le noir, il ne voyait pas qui était sur le point d'entrer, il ferma les yeux faisant semblant de dormir tandis que des bruits de pas émergeaient dans sa chambre.

Puis subitement des lèvres furent pressées contre les siennes, il ouvrit grand les yeux, sous le choc.

-Dean ?

-Chut.

Le démon se penchant, collant de nouveau sa bouche contre celle de Sam, demandant l'accès avec sa langue que Sam lui accorda sans réfléchir.

Tout le corps de Sam vibrait avec la peur et l'excitation.

-Repousse-moi Sam, supplia presque Dean entre deux baisers, il ne voulait pas que Sam ait des sentiments positifs à son égard, il désirait être détesté, haï ! Mais quand Sam posait ses yeux sur lui, il ne voyait que de la tendresse à présent ! C'était une chose horrible.

Le démon fit écarter les jambes de Sam pour s'installer entre elles, tandis que Sam haletait à cause de la friction entre leurs deux corps.

-Dean, soupira Sam de plaisir.

Le démon posa un bref baiser sur sa bouche, sa joue, avant de descendre de plus en plus bas, faisant monter le stress de Sam, tandis qu'il lui enleva son bas de pyjama et son boxer, Sam n'arrivait pas à parler, sa voix était bloquée.

Dean passa les jambes de Sam sur ses épaules, fit voyager ses mains sur les côtes et la poitrine de Sam avant de prendre sa virilité en bouche.

Le cadet fut envahi de jouissance.

-Dean, gémit Sam, une de ses mains agrippées au drap, l'autre serrée fermement dans les cheveux du démon.

Il était à sa merci, il ne pouvait rien faire contre les intentions de Dean et bizarrement, il n'en avait pas envie, il désirait se laisser aller, oublier tout.

Dean leva les yeux vers lui parfois, le faisant rougir fortement, les lèvres du démon autour de son membre allaient le rendre fou, il n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir aussi intense, presque irréel.

-Je vais venir, Dean, mon Dieu.

Dean garda son rythme.

-D-Dean !

Sam ferma les yeux lorsqu'il atteint le point de non-retour tandis que Dean gémit quand il sentit la semence de Sam arriver dans sa bouche, le goût amer mais satisfaisant. Il continua de bouger tout en avalant chaque goutte, s'accrochant aux hanches de Sam à travers son apogée. Sam gémit, haleta bruyamment, creusant ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de Dean.

Encore tremblant, sensible à son orgasme Sam rouvrit enfin ses yeux, Dean s'assit sur ses talons et examina Sam, dont les joues étaient admirablement rouges.

-Ton oncle t'avait déjà fait ça ?

-Non, c'était la première fois.

Une fierté malsaine envahit Dean.

Sam attira Dean par la main, ce dernier se penchant et Sam frôla ses lèvres contre celles du démon puis l'embrassa plus franchement.

Puis brusquement, Sam se réveilla dans son lit, il avait fait un rêve.

::::::::::::::::

La journée fut compliquée pour Sam, ce dernier ne pouvait pas regarder le démon dans les yeux, sans rougir, celui-ci l'avait remarqué et l'avait taquiné plusieurs fois, jusqu'à que Sam accepte de lui dire pourquoi il était si calme.

-J'ai fait un rêve…

-Cela devait être un rêve très effrayant pour que tu ne me regardes même plus dans les yeux, ricana Dean.

-J'ai rêvé de mon oncle ! Inventa Sam, désirant voir la réaction du démon, il venait dans ma chambre, il me touchait.

Il examina le regard du démon, celui-ci serra les poings, l'air agacé, Sam se lècha les lèvres, prêt à avouer qu'il avait menti, mais Dean le coupa.

-Je sais exactement de quoi tu as rêvé, Sammy.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive, le surnom ne lui avait pas plu, comprit Dean. Il sourit fier de lui, tandis que le cadet leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand subitement quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, aucun des deux n'attendait quelqu'un, qui plus est, il était tard.

-Je vais aller voir qui c'est, énonça Dean en se dirigeant hors de la bibliothèque où ils étaient.

Le cadet hocha la tête, puis replongea dans sa lecture, au moins il allait être tranquille maintenant que le démon était parti, il faisait tout pour s'intéresser à l'histoire, mais il n'était pas concentré, il se surprit à relire plusieurs fois la même phrase encore et encore, tendant l'oreille pour savoir qui était à la porte, mais rien, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

Il commença à devenir nerveux, Dean était parti depuis un moment déjà, il referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse.

Soudain des sons de pas se firent entendre

-Dean ?

Sam tourna la tête, essayant de voir qui s'approchait de lui, quand brusquement quelqu'un donna un coup de pied sur son fauteuil de roulant, le faisant basculer, dans sa chute la tête de Sam se heurta contre un coin de la table de basse. Puis ce fut le noir total.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **A bientot**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut ! voici le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :)  
**

 **:Merci à Murielfragg** **, Invoges, Songbird-54, narutine et rosemariep88 d'avoir ajouté cette fan-fic a leurs favoris :'3 et un grand merci a Zazalo, ma bêta !:**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Sam entendait des voix lointaines, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, la lumière l'aveuglait, mais vit des silhouettes non loin de lui.

-Tu pensais vraiment que Crowley allait te faire revenir parmi nous ? Il n'a aucune confiance en toi, déclara la jeune femme devant Dean, cette dernière était une démone envoyée par Crowley.

La rage que dévorait Dean à cet instant était indescriptible, il avait été stupide de faire confiance à ce fichu démon, de penser qu'il était si débile pour le laisser revenir, s'il n'était pas entouré de deux autres démons, il aurait déjà arraché la tête de cette garce qui faisait la fière devant lui.

-Ça me vexe, je pensais que Crowley avait un faible pour moi, plaisanta Dean, ce qu'il lui valut un coup de poing dans le ventre.

-Tais-toi ! cria le démon qui venait de le frapper, quand Dean reprit ses esprits il posa son regard noir sur lui.

-Tu sera le deuxième à mourir, grogna-t-il.

-On a l'intention de te tuer d'abord, trésor, affirma la démone avant d'installer ses yeux sur Sam, qui avait les yeux bien ouverts à présent, Oh, regardez qui s'est enfin décidé à nous rejoindre ! ajouta-elle en souriant sadiquement.

Elle s'avança vers le cadet, abandonnant Dean qui redoutait ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Ne le touche pas !

Tous dans la pièce se figèrent, puis la démone se mit à rire

-Tu t'es attaché à lui ? Mon dieu ! C'est ridicule.

Elle attrapa les cheveux de Sam.

-Tu es mignon, j'aimerais bien te faire mien… je suis sûre que ça te plairait.

Sam lui cracha dessus, ce qui fit rire Dean.

-Crois-moi, tu ne pourras jamais le soumettre, énonça-t-il.

-Espèce de fils de pute ! gueula la femme en frappant Sam au visage, avant de retourner vers Dean. Occupez-vous de lui, ordonna-elle aux deux autres démons, ces derniers marchèrent jusqu'à Sam, ce dernier essayait de paraitre sûr de lui, mais les larmes dans ses yeux le trahissaient.

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire, puis à donner des coups de pieds sur le cadet, spécialement sur le dos, Sam hurla, essayent de se protéger la tête avec ses bras.

-Faites-lui regretter son attitude ! Il mérite une bonne punition, parla-t-elle en se délectant des cris de douleur de Sam.

Mais brusquement Dean attrapa la démone par derrière, puis saisit sa tête fortement, lui faisant pencher la tête en arrière jusqu'à que la peau de son cou commence à se déchirer, la femme hurla de douleur, Dean la fit taire en plaquant se main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de s'enfuir par la même occasion, puis d'un coup sec, il arracha complètement la tête du reste du corps.

Les autres démons s'approchèrent, quittant Sam, quand ils comprirent que Dean s'était libéré, les yeux de ce dernier étaient noirs, ses mains couvertes de sang, si Sam ne le connaissait pas, il serait effrayé.

Dean étripa les démons sans problème, du sang avait éclaboussé partout sur les murs, les meubles et sur le sol, c'était une véritable image d'horreur, mais Sam ne ressentait que du soulagement.

Après quelques instants Dean s'avança en direction du plus jeune.

-Ne me touche pas ! Tout ça c'est ta faute.

Dean ne fit pas attention aux remarques de Sam, il se pencha et le prit dans ses bras puis l'installa sur le canapé délicatement.

-J'ai mal au dos, se plaint Sam comme un enfant tandis que le démon redressa son fauteuil roulant, écarta les corps dans un coin de la pièce.

-Laisse-moi voir, commanda le démon, en s'approchant.

Sam se mit sur le côté, remontant son tee-shirt, pour laisser contempler les dégâts, plusieurs bleus étaient apparus, le démon frôla la peau brulante du cadet du bout de ses doigts, il aimerait pouvoir tuer une seconde fois ces enfoirés.

-Bien (Dean sortit le couteau de sa poche avant de se faire une entaille sur l'avant-bras, le rouge de son sang coulait de la plaie et Sam fut hypnotisé) bois !

-Quoi ? jamais !

-Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, ajouta-t-il en portant son bras à portée de Sam.

Ce dernier était légèrement dégoûté, ne voulant pas vraiment boire du sang, mais la douleur devenait insupportable, il ne pouvait pas manquer cela.

Lécha le sang de la blessure de Dean, le goût cuivré rempli sa bouche, il eut la nausée, des vertiges, le sang de Dean avait des effets étranges, il ne saurait dire, c'était comme s'il avait quitté son corps, que quelqu'un d'autre avait pris le contrôle.

Il but encore plusieurs secondes puis il s'écarta et Dean embrassa ses lèvres rouges.

-J'ai annulé notre contrat … Et tu peux de nouveau marcher.

Les yeux de Sam s'illuminèrent.

-Je peux de nouveau marcher ? répéta-t-il (Dean hocha la tête) C'est garce à ton sang ? demanda Sam troublé en se levant du canapé, tenant sur ses deux jambes endolories, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le démon leva un sourcil intéressé.

-Oui et si tu veux pourvoir continuer à marcher tu devras boire mon sang tous les jours.

C'était un mensonge, mais c'était un bon moyen pour que Sam ne se doute de rien.

Sam se précipita de claquer sa bouche contre celle du démon, l'attrapant par sa chemise rouge, désirant lui montrer toute sa reconnaissance.

-Merci…

Dean l'avait aidé, protégé, sauvé… oubliant tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, Sam enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du démon.

 **:::::::::::::**

Les choses étaient passées vite, les garçons étaient montés à l'étage, dans la chambre de Sam, laissant les corps des démons jouissant sur le sol.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se touchèrent, jusqu'à arriver sur le grand lit.

-J'aimerais te pénétrer si fort et si profondément que tu aurais l'impression d'être déchiré en deux, énonça le démon entre deux baisers.

-Fais-le, répondit Sam.

Il voulait tout ressentir, la douleur, le plaisir, la peur, le bonheur avec le démon.

Dean passa son pouce sur les lèvres de Sam, ce dernier s'empressa de le prendre entre ses lèvres pour le lécher, le sucer.

Le démon sourit, presque étonné d'avoir réussi à rendre le cadet si avide de lui.

-Peut-être une autre fois, je n'ai pas envie de te casser dès le premier soir, avoua Dean en retirant le tee-shirt que portait Sam, ce dernier rougit. On va y aller doucement, continua-t-il, bien sûr, il mentait, ce n'était pas son truc de faire dans la dentelle, il désirait seulement voir la réaction de Sam.

-Non, ne te retiens pas, Dean, s'il te plait… je veux avoir mal.

Cette déclaration envoya des étincelles dans le corps de Dean, Sam n'était pas dans son état normal, ses yeux étaient vitreux, c'était l'effet du sang de Dean qui agissait, c'était une bonne chose pour le démon.

Il reposa ses lèvres contre celles de Sam, embrasant son cou, touchant le torse du cadet, celui-ci haleta de bien-être, ferma les yeux, laissant faire le démon avec joie. Dean retira leurs derniers vêtements avant de s'installer entre les jambes de Sam.

Leurs membres étaient durement tendus, pressés l'un contre l'autre, tandis que l'un des doigts du démon s'était frayé un chemin à l'intérieur de Sam.

\- Dean, s'il te plait, je…

Sam n'eut le temps de fini sa phrase que Dean le coupa.

-Je sais, Sammy, met-toi à quatre pattes, il ordonna.

Et Sam ne perdit pas de temps, il fit exactement ce que lui avait dit le démon, pressant sa tête contre l'oreille sous lui, ses poings serrés et il attendait sagement que Dean lui fasse tout ce qu'il désirait.

Des frissons traversèrent la colonne vertébrale de Dean, voyant la magnifique vu qu'il lui était offerte, Il frotta sa main autour de sa virilité doucereusement raide, il aimerait faire attendre Sam encore quelques instants, mais il ne pouvait plus résister.

Il installa sa main sur les hanches de Sam, puis l'autre sur son membre pour s'introduire en Sam, ce dernier se crispa, couinant de souffrance.

Mais Dean n'attendit pas et commença à bouger ses hanches, désirant s'enfoncer toujours plus.

Sam souffla de douleur, il retourna la tête et regarda le démon, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Ça fait mal … ne t'arrête pas… le supplia-t-il.

-Je n'en avait pas l'intention, répliqua Dean en s'enfonçant toujours davantage, Sam eut le souffle coupé, sa respiration devenait saccadée.

Si on lui avait dit il y a quelque mois qu'il serait dans cette position avec le démon, il aurait ri, il n'aurait jamais cru que le démon pouvait être bienveillant à son égard, et pourtant il était toujours là, en vie grâce à lui, il était prêt à tout accepter seulement pour être aimé par Dean.

-Je t'aime, Dean, pleura Sam en s'accrochant au drap, ses doigts tenaient désespérément le tissu, je t'aime, répéta-t-il encore et encore.

Le corps du plus jeune vibrait sous le toucher du démon. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de la lava dans les veines tant la jouissance parcourait son corps.

Le démon prit un rythme plus rapide, serra fermement ses doigts sur la taille de Sam, au point de laisser des ecchymoses, les jambes de Sam tremblaient, frémissaient, sa tête se vidait, il pouvait enfin tout oublier, plus rien n'était important, seulement Dean l'était.

Rapidement l'orgasme prit Sam par surprise, lui faisant voir des étoiles, quelques coups plus tard Dean arriva à son tour.

Le démon se pencha vers le cadet, le corps de celui-ci tremblait encore, il se retourna pour faire face à Dean puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui répondit enfin le démon.

Dean n'avait pas pu retourner en enfer, son plan ne s'était pas passé comme prévu, mais si Crowley imaginait qu'il était débarrassé de lui, il avait tort, grâce à son sang Sam allait devenir fort, il allait devenir une vraie machine à tuer pour démons, Dean allait tout faire pour cela.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était une petite idée que j'avais en tête depuis quelques mois, je devais l'écrire pour pourvoir écrire une autre fan-fiction plus longue ( Que j'ai déjà commencé ;) Ça sera du omegaverse, assez sombre, je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère pouvoir la publier bientôt) ajoutez-moi dans vos favoris si vous voulez être prévenus ;) Et merci d'avoir lu cette fiction jusqu'au bout, des bisous.**


End file.
